Dreaming of You
by xHeartDownMelodyx
Summary: A quick one shot I wrote for a class assignment. : The poem at the end was inspired by the anime.


_**Dreaming of You**_

"Pete, Pete!" The crowd chanted as the small plane made a wide range of dynamics, flips, and tricks. Tazusa stood at the front leaning on the fence, with a smile, though anyone could see she was worried. Not that she had no faith in her boyfriend, but it would make anyone's girlfriend worried when their lover did things such as Pete. The crowd roared louder and louder and Pete's performance reached its peak as he finished his message in the sky reading: Loving You. Suddenly, the plane made a loud sound and was engulfed in thick, black smoke. It spiraled straight for the ground. Silence fell over the fright-struck crowd.

"P-Pete…" Tazusa whispered in horror as she watched the plane crash into the ground. The flames became uncontrollable. The crowd was forcibly evacuated and a rescue squad made its way onto the plain. "Pete!" She ran towards the disaster, being knocked around by the panicky crowd, which tried protecting their own lives from the flames consuming the grounds. "Pete!" She continued forward. _'Please be okay, please be okay_!" Tazusa was held back by a fire fighter.

"Miss, you can't go any further!"

"That's my boyfriend, let me through!" She cried. Tears trenched her face. "Let me go! I have to go see him!"

"I'm sorry, we can't allow that!" The crowd continued rushing away from the stands and fire fighters shouted, doing their best to put out the fire and rescue the survivor, if it was possible that he was one.

"Pete!" Tazusa was taken to an ambulance by one of the paramedics to check if she was mentally stable. "Pete, I have to see Pete." She repeated over and over. "Let me see him!"

"We're doing everything we can to rescue him right now, miss. The only thing you can do right now is to wait for news of his condition."

"Wah, look out!" A blonde boy fell from the window two stories above onto a girl with dark blue hair, causing both to tumble into the bushes.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled checking her body for any visible injuries. "Ow," she rubbed her arm, "this better not affect my performance… What the hell were you doing, jumping down like that?!"

"Sorry!" He handed her the notebook she dropped. "Ah, you're that figure skater! The media is all over you with that bad attitude of yours." He laughed. She glared at him and took the notebook, leaving him behind. He shook his head to rid himself of the leaves in his hair and looked at his watch. "Ah, the plane!" The blondie stood up and ran, frantically.

"Gah, why won't this work?!" The girl with blue hair attempted to shove her baggage into the bin above, but she couldn't make it fit. Someone came up behind her and push it in with ease. She turned to see who it was.

"Twice in less than an hour. It must be fate, huh?" He smiled and held out his hand. "The name is Pete Pumps—I'm a stunt pilot. You're Tazusa Sakurano, right?" She looked at his hand and ignored it, taking her seat. "Woah, you really are as cold as they say." Pete sat in the seat next to her after loading his luggage into the cabinet. Tazusa did her best to ignore him, so she just stared out the window.

"Tazusa, look at this." Yuji Takashima, her ice skating coach, tossed her a magazine. "More and more bad reviews and you're already on your way to the pre-winter Olympics figure skating." He sighed and took his seat in front of her. The plane took off.

"Wah, we're flying!" Pete leaned towards Tazusa's window. "This feels so nice!"

"Yeah." The girl's lips curved into a small smile as she watched out the window. "Flying is fun." Pete stared at her.

"You have a beautiful smile! I'm sure the _10 Billion Dollar Beauty_ would be more popular if she shows this to the tabloids, right?!"

"W-What are you saying?" Her face turned red. "Sit properly, it's dangerous."

Tazusa swirled in full speed with a smile. _'That's right, Tazusa. Faster, more. You can do this. Together with me, let's fly!' _Pete's voice came into her mind again. She jumped with glamor and finished her routine. The crowd roared and cheered.

"This year's International Champion, ladies and gentlemen, Tazusa Sakurano!" Bouquets of flowers were thrown to the ice rink along with stuffed toys and other gifts.

"Thank you, Pete." Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she bowed.

_You came to me from heaven_

_Fell down from the sky_

_Though I thought nothing of it_

_You taught me how to fly_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_You were my guide_

_Even so, I never thought about you_

_But you stayed by my side_

_I look to the sky_

_And see the lights of plane_

_Dreaming of you_

_Please come back again_

_ -Megan Faith Butler_


End file.
